The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th
by megsy r
Summary: 7th in series. Its Gwynn's 16th birthday. What could go wrong? Will she go through with it? I had to repost this as removed it off the site for bad grammar, which, there has been worse but hey. So sorry about that. : Pls r & r. VladxGwy


Young Dracula: Season 3: Gwynn's 16th

Chapter 1

Just a fanfic bout Vlad's gf's bday. And yes, she is a vampire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula or any of its characters, however I do own some of the plot and I own Gwy/Gwynn.

Gwynn woke up and got dressed. It was her 16th birthday. Great (!) Today's the day I turn into an evil bloodsucking monster never to be myself again. She came down stairs where her mum, Elynn and her dad, Roshon were sitting on the couch talking.

Roshon: Hey Gwynn Sweetie. Have a good day at school.

Gwynn felt confused.

Elynn: Yeah (!) Have a good day at school (!)

Had they forgotten what today was? She kinda hoped they had. Then maybe she wouldn't have to go through with the transformation.

Gwynn: O...Kayyy... See you guys later.

Roshon: See you later.

At School

Gwynn caught up with Vlad on the way to school.

Vlad: Hey Gwynn. Happy birthday.

She smiled a very fake sort of sarcastic smile.

Gwynn: What's so happy about it?

She was close to tears now.

Vlad: Hey... It's ok.

Gwynn: It's not ok. After today things will never be the same. I'm gonna live when all my friends have long died. I'm gonna hurt them and innocent people.

Vlad looked at her.

Vlad: Gwynn... There's nothing I can say that'll make this better.

Gwynn: I know. But there is something you do that makes this situation... not as bad.

They both smiled.

Vlad: What's that?

Gwynn: You be you.

Vlad: Come On. We'd better get to class before Mr Van Helsing gives us a detention for being late.

Gwynn smiled at him. They then walked to wood shop class. Once there they sat down in their seats which were at the front on the middle row. Greg sat at this desk too. Gwynn sat in the middle today whereas usually Vlad did.

Gwynn: Hey Greg.

Greg: Hi Gwynn. Happy Birthday.

Greg pulled a box wrapped in black gothic ribbon and red bows out of his bag.

Greg: For you.

Gwynn opened it. It was an extremely gothic black friendship bracelet.

Gwynn smiled happy about her present.

Gwynn: Awww a friendship bracelet. Thanks Greg.

Just then Vlad got a box out of his bag too. Except this box was black with pink satin ribbons and a pink valentine's heart on the top.

Vlad: I was gonna save this 'til later. But here... this is for you. Happy Birthday

Gwynn opened it carefully. Inside was the most beautiful black and pink heart shaped necklace and bracelet she had ever seen. She was lost for words.

Gwynn: It's beautiful... Thank You...

She hugged Vlad and kissed him.

But the happiness was about to vanish as Van Helsing had heard the conversation.

Van Helsing: Whose birthday is it?

Gwynn looked at him.

Van Helsing: Is it Vlad's 16th?

Gwynn: NO... It's mine. Duh. Vlad turned 16 2 years ago.

Van Helsing: Right. I forgot.

Greg dared to challenge Mr Van Helsing. But this wasn't surprising as slayers couldn't hurt breathers, it was against some kind of code of conduct they had.

Greg: Is that a problem sir? We were just giving her her presents.

Sarah: Yeah, is that a problem sir?

Van Helsing: (whole conversation whispered) You bet it is Annon...s.

Just then the bell rang.

They all hurried to their next lessons.

GWYNN'S LAST LESSON OF THE DAY

The bell would ring any minute now. Gwynn didn't want it to ring because that would mean it was over and she didn't want it to be over. She wanted this day to last forever. It had been a great day so far, except for that encounter with Van Helsing. She had been hanging out with Vlad all day and that made her extremely happy and she had got cards, presents and 'happy birthday's' from all of her friends. That included all of her form and the Annons family. She still dreaded the transformation ahead of her though. Just then the bell rang. Gwynn met Reina outside. The two girls hated each other. Reina had gone out with Vlad so Vlad could make Gwynn jealous, this was unknown to Reina at the time, and Reina had had a thing for Vlad ever since. And of course Reina did NOT like the fact that Vlad and Gwynn were now an item. And Gwynn didn't like the fact that Reina was crushing' on Vlad, but she wasn't totally obsessively jealous about it like Reina was that she and Vlad were an item.(If I'd have said that instead of typed I would really need to breathe right now) Gwynn was quite used to girls liking Vlad, a lot of girls did. Vlad was quite the catch (I realise this phrase is old fashioned. I couldn't find a more modern way to put it) especially now he was nearly 16. Of course, a lot of boys crushed on her and just then she had to wonder if Vlad got jealous about things like that. She turned her attention back to Reina. The girls looked each other up and down. Gwynn smiled one of those polite "I hate you" smiles.

Gwynn: Reina...

Reina: Gwynn... I... am... so gonna get you. And Vlad... WILL be mine.

Gwynn: (snorts and giggles slightly) whatever you say (!)

Reina couldn't think of a comeback to that, so she simply stated:

Reina: Uhrrr!

Gwynn: temper, temper.

And with that Reina stormed off. Gwynn had never really had a temper so often won arguments and debates. She wondered if that would change after her transformation.

**Chapter 2**

She saw Vlad halfway home.

Gwynn: Hey.

Vlad: Hey, you ok?

Gwynn: Not really. I'm about to go through my transformation, remember?

Vlad: Well, yeah. But I'm sure it'll be fine.

She gave him a look that said really (?), how? There's no way out, we both know : Right. Well, at least let me walk you home.

She smiled; she loved how much he cared.

**Chapter 3**

AT GWYNN'S CASTLE

Roshon: Why are the towers bells tolling?

Gwynn: Because it's my birthday!

Roshon looked confused.

Gwynn: My 16th birthday!

Roshon: By the love of garlic, I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry. I've been... distracted.

Gwynn: It's cool, but why have you been distracted?

Roshon: Someone's stolen the blood mirror!

Gwynn couldn't believe her ears and Vlad thought she looked somewhat happy at the news. It also appeared as if her speech had been disabled.

Vlad: Do you have any idea who might've done it?

Roshon shook his head.

Roshon: Too many possible suspects.

Elynn: Wayyy too many people hate us.

She had been standing at the door the whole time. Vlad hadn't noticed her, but he guessed that was probably because she was a fully fledged vampire and had been for some time. Of course she was 300 years younger than his dad and nearly 300 was considered young for a vampire, but still... Vlad liked Gwynn's parents. They were modern which made them not so suspicious and had been through a lot and were still together. He wished his parents were more like them.

Gwynn: Well, maybe we should make a list or something of the suspects that have the most motive, or whatever.

Elynn: No, that will take too long. Genius (!)

Gwynn: Yeah, you're right.

Elynn: Nice of you to admit it for once.

**Chapter 4**

AT THE DRACULA CASTLE

Gwynn and Vlad had just told the count about the whole stolen blood mirror incident.

Count: Who would want to steal your blood mirror? I mean, it's not like vampires outside of your family can use it.

Gwynn: Right. But my family is pretty small. I mean, it's just me, my mum, my dad, my uncle and aunt and my cousins, Vienna, Violet and Jean. My mum and dad wouldn't have stolen it, because... What's the point in that? But my uncle, aunt and cousins all could have. Plus they were always saying that they should keep the blood mirror in their castle because we were 'unworthy' of it, or something.

Vlad: So it's got to be one of them.

Gwynn grinned at him. They were close to figuring it out.

Gwynn: Exactly.

The Count jumped up from his seat.

Count: Right. Where do they live? We shall go there immediately and demand possession of the blood mirror.

Vlad: Where in Transylvania are they?

Gwynn: Oh, they don't live in Transylvania.

Count: Then where do they live? Trans-Siberia? Somewhere else in Romania? America?

Gwynn: No, no and no. They live in France.

Count: France?

Gwynn nodded.

Vlad: You know I've heard of vampires living in America, Australia, Switzerland and the UK, but I've never heard them living in France.

Gwynn: Yeah? Well, they do! So...

Count: Well it looks like we're going to France hmm?

**Chapter 5**

IN FRANCE

Vlad, Gwynn and the Count were just approaching the castle that Gwynn's aunt Afia, uncle Troy and cousins Vienna, Violet and Jean lived in.

Gwynn: This is it.

Vlad gasped at what he saw. The castle was run down, falling apart and barely standing.

The Count looked disgusted.

Count: Has it always been like this?

Gwynn: Pretty much. They were attacked a few years ago and they've never had the money to fix the damages.

Vlad: Oh so that's why it looks like a tip.

Gwynn: Yep!

Once they got inside, they saw Troy sitting on a throne in the middle of the room.

Troy: Gwynnovere, my dear. What a pleasant surprise. And who are your friends?

Gwynn: This...

She gestured towards Vlad.

Gwynn: ... Is my boyfriend Vlad. And this...

She gestured towards the Count.

Gwynn: Is his dad... Count Dracula.

Troy looked impressed.

Troy: The Dracula family? Then that means you're...

He looks at Vlad.

Troy: The Grand High Vampire... What an honour it is to be in your presence... You're grandness.

Vlad: Please... Call me Vlad.

Troy: Of course. So, my dear Gwynnovere... What brings you here?

Gwynn was blunt. She came straight out with it.

Gwynn: Someone's stolen the family blood mirror.

Troy sat up. But what was strange was that it wasn't immediate. Which is strange, because being a vampire, he could do such a thing with ease.

Troy: Oh no... Do you have any idea who might've stolen it?

Gwynn: Yeah. It was one of you.

Troy looked puzzled and outraged that his niece could accuse her own family of such a thing.

Troy: Whatever do you mean?

Count: She means it was you, your wife, or your offspring.

Troy's fears had been confirmed. They were accusing them of stealing a family heirloom. How dare they? He was outraged.

Troy: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE YOUR OWN FAMILY OF SUCH A THING!

Gwynn didn't look too bothered about how furious her uncle now was. It scared Vlad; he knew her family were kind of more evil than his, which was hard considering his dad was Count Dracula, so he had to wonder what lengths they were willing to go to. Whether it be covering up secrets and carnage or beating slayers and stuff like that.

Gwynn: Yeah whatevs.

Troy: I can assure you it was not me. Though I cannot speak for Afia, Jean, Violet or Vienna. Why don't you ask one of them?

Vlad finally spoke.

Vlad: Ok, we will Thanks.

**Chapter 6**

IN VIOLET AND VIENNA'S ROOM

Violet and Vienna were both there, both sitting up in their black and dark blue pine coffins. Afia was also there, reading the Vampire Times. Violet and Vienna were twins who both had light sun kissed blonde hair and misty blue eyes. Both Violet and Vienna had turned 16 a year ago and were now both 17. Afia had blonde hair as well but darker than the twins'. And it was clear that the twins had inherited their misty blue eyes from her. Afia had her hair styled in a short feathered bob and was wearing a beautiful red and black faded corset. Violet's hair was long and straight with a side fringe that came down to her chin on the right and Vienna's hair was long and curly with a chin length side fringe on the right. Afia looked surprisingly happy to see Gwynn.

Afia: Gwynnovere, sweetie!

Just then a male figure about the age of 18 entered the room. He had light brown hair like Troy and misty blue eyes like Afia and the twins.

Afia: You remember Jean of course.

Gwynn: Right! Jean! Of course! Hey Jean, how are you?

Jean: Fine thanks. It's so nice to see you again Gwy.

Gwynn: You too.

Afia: Violet, Vienna, you remember Gwynn?Violet and Vienna: Of course!

Violet: Hey Gwy.

Vienna; Happy 16th birthday.

Afia: It's your 16th birthday?

Gwynn: Yeah. (To Vienna) Thanks for remembering. (To Afia) That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

Afia: Oh?

Gwynn: The blood mirror's been stolen!

Afia looked positively furious.

Afia: WHAAAT! Who would do such a thing? It's preposterous, it's... its maniacal, and it's outrageous. I won't stand for it.

Gwynn: Glad to see you're on board

She said it with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She wasn't really glad. She didn't even wanna be a vampire. In fact, now that she thought about it, why was she even here? She could easily go back without the blood mirror and save herself from ever becoming a vampire. But then she though of Vlad. He **had **to be a vampire because of his duties as the Grand High Vampire. If she didn't turn, it would mean that she would be parted from Vlad after he had his transformation and she wanted to be with him forever. Even if that meant becoming a vampire. She sighed and looked over at Vlad. Vlad was petrified of Gwynn's aunt Afia, with good reason. She could be terrifying when she need, or wanted, to be. Vlad finally spoke.

Vlad: Yeah and we think that the person who stole it is in this castle.

Vlad might be scared of Gwynn's family but he never backed down to anyone. Interestingly enough Afia's reply was quite calm. She may get angry but she doesn't have to work hard at all to control that anger. But mainly she focuses it.

Afia: I see. Girls, Jean... Did you have anything to do with this? And I want the truth!

Jean: No (!) Of course not (!) We're saints (!)

Violet: So what if we did?

Vienna: It belongs here anyway. It belongs to **us**.

The three teens made noises of agreement.

Afia: No, no it doesn't.

Everybody was shocked to hear her say this. She wanted the blood mirror in their castle just as much as her family did.

Afia: It belongs to the family. It belongs in a decent castle that doesn't contain disgraceful vampires that would steal from their OWN FAMILY!

She was past boiling point now but managed to calm it down to a simmer.

Afia: I am very disappointed in you three. Stealing is for breathers, you should be off hunting!

She sneered and flashed off.

Vlad: Show us where the blood mirror is.

Violet: No.

Vienna: Why should we?

Jean: Like we'd ever tell you.

Gwynn spoke in a tone that could not be reasoned with. It was commanding, scary and angry all at the same time. Which for Gwynn was shocking, she NEVER got angry and NEVER lost her temper... and what was even more shocking was that it suited her.

Gwynn: NOW!

And for a split second Vlad could've sworn that her eyes had flashed black then red. But maybe it was the light. And for some reason, when she had said that it had knocked Violet, Jean and Vienna against the wall. This opened a secret panel, containing the... blood mirror?

But they were outmatched. There were three vampires in the room. Vlad fought with the young vampires as Gwynn approached the blood mirror. Gwynn slowly walked to the blood mirror and touched it. Her reflection came forward and they merged.

Gwynn(S): Ahhh!

When Gwynn turned round, her short, face-length curly hair was now straight and feathered with a layered side fringe on the left and was close to bum-length. Her usually hazel eyes were now black and her straight white teeth had been replaced with even whiter, extremely sharp fangs. She looked like a vision of pure evil. This was what Vlad had been afraid of. Violet, Vienna and Jean tried to get out the room, but Gwynn flashed in front of them.

Gwynn: Going somewhere?

The three shook their heads. They were scared of Gwynn. And right now, any vampire would be.

Gwynn: I didn't think so.

She smiled evilly and flashed over to the blood mirror and picked it up.

Gwynn: Thanks for this. See ya around.

And with that she was gone.

All: Whoa.

**Chapter 6**

Back at the Dracula castle.

Gwynn was sitting at the table (feet on it) reading a magazine, when Vlad came through the door.

Vlad: Gwy? What are you doing here?

Gwy: I thought I'd come to see you. That okay?

Vlad: Yeah. I just didn't expect you to be here.

Gwy: You mean because of what happened back in France?

Vlad: Yeah. You looked...

Gwy: Evil?

He gave her a look that said 'yeah, unfortunately'.

Gwy: Well I'm ok. I'm not evil... as far as I can tell.

She smiled a positively Gwy smile, which made Vlad feel like everything was going to be alright. He smiled back.

Vlad: Ok, you'd better keep your word on that.

Gwy: I'll try.

They both laughed.

END SCENE

END STORY.


End file.
